There are many patented easel-type desk mounts, each of which is said to embody characteristics which make it more desirable from the standpoint of use and/or manufacture from any other. Winthrop-Atkins, assignee of the instant invention, manufactures numerous calendar and memorandum easel-type supports for which it has obtained many patents. Two of these U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,902,785 and 3,152,415, disclose an easel-type structure wherein a headboard is held at an obtuse angle to a support by engagement of a brace comprised of a part of the support and a leg comprised of a part of the headboard. The easel disclosed herein affords the desirable characteristics of the aforesaid patents and has the further advantage that, by a different association of the component parts making up the structure, a sturdier mount can be made and manufacturing costs can be significantly lowered.